


heavy is the crown

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amnesia, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: prompts - Royalty AU + Amnesia + “I’m not jealous.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 20





	heavy is the crown

“Am I someone famous?” Harry asked. 

“Sure,” said Ron as he flipped the pages of his magazine. On the cover was a glossy picture of Harry with his crown rakishly tilted to the side. 

Harry looked at the cover and then back at Ginny. “Is it my imagination or does he look like me?” 

Ginny kept her expression mild. “Sure.” 

He narrowed his eyes, obviously confused by his surroundings. “I’m not jealous.” 

Ron snickered. 


End file.
